


Winter's sun

by Pinstripes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Avia belongs to ScarletRebel, Gen, just sorta ...sliding our characters into sw tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinstripes/pseuds/Pinstripes
Summary: Grier and Avia try to find their place in the war.Just snippets from a SW au i have that i occasionally write stuff forAvia belongs to @scarletRebel
Kudos: 1





	1. Frozen

To say it was cold on Hoth would be an understatement. For Grier, someone who had spent the better part of his life growing up on a frozen wasteland of a planet much like this one, it was absolutely freezing. 

He couldn’t imagine what it was like for anyone else. Everyone around him wore as many layers as physically possible without sacrificing movement and productivity and they needed it, especially as the sun was beginning to set now. Home life experience warned him of the oncoming dangers the nighttime presented and sent an old spike of nervousness running down his spine. As he made his way through the hanger bay ( it was less crowded now thankfully ), he noted a commotion over by one of the bunker’s blast doors. 

“Commander Skywalker still hasn’t returned.”

Grier frowned. Not returned? Oh well, that’s far from good. Freezing to death out in the unforgiving cold was never a good way to go. He had had his own fair share of close calls in the tundras to know that much. As he watched the smuggler exchange heated words with the others before leaving the way he came in ( Grier shook his head, did no-one understand the seriousness of the cold?) he heard his name be called from somewhere behind him.

“Grier! Light above, I’ve been looking all over for you! You said you’d only be a minute, what happened?” 

Avia put her hands on her hips, one eyebrow raised quizzically. A stance that radiated ‘If you’ve been trying to (discreetly) dissect the local wildlife again, I’m telling the General’. Grier put his hands up in mock surrender. 

“Apparently the Commander’s not come back.” 

Avia’s stance changed immediately. Irritation became concern as she walked closer to him, settling against his side, like they used to do as children huddling against the cold, as they watched the General quietly stare out the doors for the other’s return. Grier couldn’t help but feel pity. It was very unlikely they would return before the sun fully set and then they would be forced to lock down, trapping the two men outside. 

“Should we help?” 

Grier shook his head. Avia’s concerned frown grew deeper. 

“If we go out too then there will be four frozen corpses for the rebellion to find tomorrow not just two.” 

Avia’s mouth opened to say something but she must have thought better of it, instead opting to wrap her hand in his, squeezing. He returned the gesture, giving her a reassuring smile. 

“Hey who knows, maybe the Commander could magic his way out of it? I hear talk he’s one of those Jedi folks.” He waggled the fingers of his free hand, getting a soft, padded gloved slap in return. 

“Don’t joke around! This is serious.” 

“Dearest sister, I am always serious.” 

She hit him again. 


	2. Change

Blaster set to stun (for safety she says but Grier thinks perhaps it’s more because she doesn’t believe him…or more likely doesn’t believe in the force), Avia lines herself up, ready to fire. Grier sinks into a practiced stance, lightsaber poised, eyes bright and sparkling with excitement.

“Ready ?” She asks, mouth twitching into a small smile at the ridiculousness of all this. There was no way that her brother, _her brother_ , was going to be able to deflect her shot at this range, not even after his little training sessions with the Commander. Everyone on base had raised their eyebrows at the suggestion, herself included. Avia loved her brother immensely but his expertise, she’d found, was in map reading and all that… _science stuff_. It wasn’t until this past evening (when he’d practically kicked in the door to her quarters to show off his newest acquisition) that she’d realised what the training had been _for_. 

Grier nods in reply to her question, closing his eyes. She rolls hers. This wasn’t going to end like he imagines it will, she thinks. He is not a Jedi, neither of them could or would be. They’re just kids caught up in a war that’s beyond them. Though, she thinks as she hovers her finger over the trigger, she has felt recently that this WAS where she’d always belonged. Fighting for what’s right? For Grier and Rook? Eden and Scarlett? That felt right. More right than fighting for a kingdom that didn’t care about her. She won’t make that mistake again.

She pulls the trigger.

A loud angry humming sound filled the room, almost as soon as she’d fired. The blast had hit the wall to the left of her brother. That couldn’t be right. She’d lined up the shot perfectly. She never missed. Definitely not at this range. How-? Her brother’s face was beaming, he grinned.

“See!”

Avias mouth hung open slightly. That _can’t_ be possible. There’s no way. _No way at all._

Without saying anything she shoots again, Grier let’s out a squeak of surprise and only just manages to deflect the shot. She fires again and he deflects, eyes wide and alert. She bites her lip.

The force isn’t real. None of those old stories are. But she knows Grier. Knows how unsuited for combat his is- has always been. There’s no way their Commander could instill this level of awareness in a man who’s spent his entire life with his nose buried in a book. But that begs the question, doesn’t it? A question she’s not ready to think about. If Grier really is force sensitive does that mean…she is?

She feels her brother’s hand on her shoulder and realises she’s spaced out for longer than she’d thought.

“You okay?” He asks softly. “I didn’t mean to- I thought -” His brow creases in concern. “ I can stop training if you don’t want me to.”

She blinks slowly. “No this is-” It’s not great. If this real it’s means they’re targets now, even if they don’t want to be. But then, she supposes, if they didn’t want to be targets they wouldn’t be in the rebellion…right?

This is all so much.


End file.
